L'histoire se suit
by Fuyu Tokyo
Summary: Une petite suite à la sublime histoire de Roger Zelazny, la saga des Princes d'Ambre...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Karin 

Catégorie : Je sais pas trop encore, mais y'aura sûrement du slash, z'êtes prévenus ! 

Rating : PG-13. héhéhé. 

Disclamers : Le monde d'Ambre et compagnie, avec les princes et famille royale etc. C pas à, et non je ne suis pas un génie ^^ Par contre, Nalvilin est à moi, et c un prénom que J'AI inventé, je ne veux pas le retrouver ailleurs sans mon autorisation !! . 

Note : yonde kudasai ^^ Review Please

Titre : L'Histoire se suit…

Prologue :

" - C'est bon, je suis prête. On peut y aller, dis-je. 

- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi choix ? me demandait un petit rond noir cerclé de lumière ; en insistant bien sur le vraiment. 

- Mais oui, Spectre. Tu sais bien que je prépare ce départ depuis deux ans. Je veux le voir, le connaître... 

- Et ta mère ? 

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense... Ca suffit ! Assez parlé... On y va maintenant, repris-je plus doucement... Excuse-moi, Spectre, je suis un peu tendue... J'ai tellement hâte de changer d'air ! 

- Bon, très bien, tu as choisi, après tout... En route ! " 

Je jetais un dernier regard sur ce qui avait été ma vie, pendant ces dix-huit années... Puis, je marmonnais quelque chose de théorique ou de philosophique, en sentant une humidité suspecte poindre à mes yeux... Et je rentrais dans le rectangle noir de la taille d'une porte qu'était devenue la Roue Spectrale, achevant ainsi le premier chapitre de ma vie... 

***** 

- C'est encore long, mon frère ? murmurais-je. 

- Non... Ca ne devrait plus beaucoup tarder à présent... Uh-uh... C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle "Frère". 

- C'est plutôt bizarre, hein ? J'ai pour grand frère une machine incroyable... J'émis un petit rire... Je me demandais quelle tête Il ferait quand il me verrait, lorsque Spectre interrompis le flot de mes pensées... 

- On est arrivé... Salut P'pa !! J'espère que tu es de bonne humeur car j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter..." 

J'apparaissais dans une sorte de caverne, dont les parois étaient faites d'un cristal bleu, translucide... Les effets de lumière étaient magnifiques... Un endroit si reposant... Je m'arrachais doucement à ma contemplation du jeu d'ombres et de lumières, et m'approchait de l'homme qui était Merlin d'Ambre et du Chaos, mon père. J'allais lu réciter mon discours, soigneusement préparé en l'honneur de ce jour si spécial, mais je ne pouvais sortir un mot de mes entrailles. Mes émotions, bien plus fortes que je ne le pensait, me submergèrent en une puissante vague, incontrôlable... Je m'écroulais en larmes aux pieds de mon géniteur, avant de lui avoir soufflé mon identité. Merlin s'agenouilla à mes cotés, et me pris généreusement dans ses bras et me berça lentement... 

Je reprenais lentement mes esprits et annonçait : "Je suis Nalvilin, ta Fille..." 

Mouvement de recul : " Pardon ? " demanda-t-il d'un air abasourdis... (réaction normale quand on se découvre une fille de dix-huit ans de manière inattendue, alors que selon le flot temporel des Cours ou d'Ambre, je ne devrais avoir que quelques mois...) 

C'est à ce moment là que je jugeais utile de sortir mon joli petit discours... Il s'agissait plutôt d'un cours récit autobiographique. Je suis la Fille de Merlin et de Corail. Je peux me vanter d'appartenir à trois familles royales, dont les deux plus puissantes des ombres... Par deux fois membre de la famille d'Ambre, j'appartiens à celle de Begma par ma mère, et à celle du Chaos par mon père... 

Bien que là d'où je vienne, j'étais on ne peut plus anonyme, car personne, mis à part ma mère et mon "frère" Spectre, ne connaissais mes véritables liens... Je vivais recluse dans un coin minable, le manoir de ma mère... Celle-ci basculait peu à peu dans la folie... A cause de la pierre du jugement... Lors de mes dix ans, Spectre vint me voir pour la première fois... Il fut par la suite mon ami, mon frère et mon professeur... Il m'apprit Ambre, les Cours du Chaos, les Ombres dont la Terre, la magie, la Marelle, le Logrus, la Licorne et le serpent... Et les Atouts... Spectre poussa même jusqu'à vouloir m'expliquer son propre fonctionnement, mais c'était vraiment trop compliqué pour moi... J'étais capable de lancer des sorts ridicules, mais j'étais heureuse... Bien que je ne pouvais voir le reste de ma famille... Mais je les connaissais quand même... Enfin, en quelque sorte... Spectre me les avait tous présenté sous forme d'images... M'avait donné leur nom, leur fonction, leur caractère... J'avais l'impression de vivre avec eux... 

Cette petite vie bascula le jour de mes seize ans... Ma mère m'annonça mes futures fiançailles avec un affreux vieux petit duc, vraiment très vieux et très laid. Mon mariage devait voir lieu le lendemain de mes dix-huit ans... J'eu beau pleurer, hurler supplier, menacer... Ma mère ne prononça plus un mot depuis ce jour... 

Je pris alors la décision. Celle de fuir cet odieux mariage, et de rencontrer mon père...et le reste de ma famille. Je voulais les rencontrer... Je voulais qu'ils me connaissent eux aussi... Mais ma mère était devenue complètement folle, et ne supportait pas d'entendre Ambre, les Cours, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Je me tu aussi de mon coté... Plus aucune discussion... Mais ce n'était pas la peine... Spectre étais avec moi. J'avais choisi de partir le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. J'étais majeure, rien ne pouvait plus arrêter ma décision. 

Je contais donc ma courte vie à mon père, de plus en plus surpris... Mais Spectre étais là pour appuyer mes dires. 

" Je suis formel P'pa. J'ai testé son ADN. C'est bel et bien ta fille." 

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était mon "adéenne", mais mon père étais vraiment convaincu. 

- Alors, j'ai une fille... Tu es plutôt pas mal, c'est parce que tu tiens de moi... Non, c'est une blague... Je devrais remercier la Marelle... Quand Luke et les autres vont apprendre ça, ils seront morts de rire, j'en suis sûr. Je suis désolé pour Corail... Et désolé de ne pas t'avoir connu avant, tu sais... Spectre, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? Si tu savais qui elle était, tu aurais pu me le dire... 

- Tu avais l'air si occupé... Je ne savais pas P'pa. Je pensais que... Non, je ne pensais pas, en fait... 

- Il va falloir rattraper le temps perdu, dit doucement mon père. Mais par où commencer ?? Je t'emmène voir les Cours !! Spectre, en Route !! Une fois de plus, je traversais cette étrange porte immatérielle. Je serais la main de mon père. Il me souriait. Je voyageais vers un autre monde, j'allais enfin voir ma famille !! 

Mon périple ne faisait que commencer...


	2. Chapitre Un

Auteur : Karin 

Catégorie : Je sais pas trop encore, mais y'aura sûrement du slash, z'êtes prévenus ! 

Rating : PG-13. héhéhé. 

Disclamers : Le monde d'Ambre et compagnie, avec les princes et famille royale etc. C pas à, et non je ne suis pas un génie ^^ Par contre, Nalvilin est à moi, et c un prénom que J'AI inventé, je ne veux pas le retrouver ailleurs sans mon autorisation !! . 

Note : yonde kudasai ^^ Review Please

Titre : L'Histoire se suit…

Chapitre Un.  
  
  
Je serrai encore plus fort la main de mon père. La vue des Cours du Chaos m'était difficilement supportable. Le ciel multicolore, le changement incessant des contours des lieux me donnaient envie de vomir. Nous étions dans un espèce de jardin. Puis, mon Père me fit une petite visite des lieux. Il ouvrit un passage au milieu d'une chose qui me rappelait un arbre, puis nous étions dans un couloir d'eau claire et fraîche, dans un lieu sans limites, dans un désert de sable vert et enfin dans une grande salle où je n'étais pas complètement désorientée. Une cuisine !! J'étais dans une cuisine. 

" Nalvilin, je te présente ma cuisine ! Elle est située dans mes Passes, les Passes de Merlin. Tu es ici chez toi, ma fille.  
  
- Merci ! Répondis-je dans un souffle.  
  
- Tu es plutôt pâle. Ça va ?  
  
- C'est que je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à voir des lieux aussi étranges. Spectre m'avait déjà montré les Cours, mais c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant sur place. Mon estomac proteste face à ce que mes yeux ont vu. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le feu du chaos coule dans tes veines. Tu t'y habitueras vite."  
  
Mon père sorti alors un couteau bien aiguisé d'un tiroir et perça la peau de son auriculaire pour en faire perler une goutte de sang. Mais ce ne fut pas du sang qui jaillit de cette coupure, mais bien du feu, enfin, une minuscule flamme bleue. 

"Tu vois, tous les Chaosiens ont du feu dans leurs veines quand ils sont dans la zone contrôlée par le Chaos. Donc toi aussi. Mais laissons donc pour l'instant les cours d'anatomie comparée. Tu as fais un voyage prouvant, tu dois voir faim ! Humm. Que dirais-tu d'un sandwich au poulet ?" 

Je me contentais de hocher la tête. La fatigue commençait à me submerger. J'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de partir rencontrer mon père que je n'avais pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits. Mon père continuait à me parler, mais je ne comprenais plus un seul mot. Il du s'en apercevoir car après que j'eu englouti mon repas, il me mena à une jolie chambre où je pu m'écrouler de sommeil sur le lit.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 

"Alors mon poussin, bien dormi ?  
  
Je commençais juste à émerger... Ah oui, j'étais chez mon père... Mon poussin ?? J'ouvrais les yeux et vis mon père, un plateau rempli de choses que je ne connaissaient pas mais au fumet appétissant. Mon ventre gargouilla...  
  
- Pourquoi ce "mon Poussin", Père ?  
  
- S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas "Père", j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre... Appelle moi Merlin, ou Merle, si tu veux !  
  
Il posa le plateau sur mes genoux  
  
- Merle, comme l'oiseau ?  
  
-Heu... Oui.. Mais j'y pense, tu parles français ! Je n'avais pas fait attention ! Ça modifie un peu mes projets pour toi... Enfin, ce n'est rien...  
  
- Et bien, la langue que je parle s'appelle le kartian chez moi...  
  
- Bon, commence donc ton petit déjeuner, j'entends ton estomac protester !! Dit-il en riant.  
  
- Tout ça c'est pour moi ? Je n'ai jamais autant mangé en une seule journée ! Comme c'est gentil !"  
  
Et j'attaquais aussitôt mon repas. Toute absorbée à manger, je ne posais que des questions de pure forme en ce qui concernait les aliments que j'avalais. Mon père, lui, babillait gentiment... Je n'entendais pas vraiment ce qu'il racontais, trop occupée à goûter à tout...  
  
Je trouvais le "café" très étrange, mais mon père semblait être convaincu par ce breuvage noir...  
  
J'ai, depuis, mangé de nombreux repas les plus délicieux que les autres, pourtant, rien ne saurait avoir meilleur goût que mon premier petit déjeuner en compagnie de mon père... Rien.. Après avoir bien mangé, je me levais enfin... Mon père poussa un léger soupir et me dit :  
  
- Bon, ce matin, première leçon. Tu es une princesse de sang, tu appartient à trois familles royales dont les deux les plus importantes de cet univers. Mais ce n'est pas comme dans les contes de fées... Cette immense famille dont tu viens d'hériter n'est composée que de manipulateurs plus malins les uns que les autres... Bien sûr, ils préfèrent tous appeler ça faire de la politique, mais ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser n'importe qu'elle information contre toi si cela peut servir leurs propres intérêts personnels. J'en suis la preuve vivante ! Donc :  
  
REGLE NUMERO UN : Ne faire confiance à personne, ni moi, ni ta mère, ni Spectre, personne... Je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est la règle de survie dans cette famille...  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Pas de mais ! Si je suis là, et si tu es là d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas par l'amour de nos parents... Bien que j'aime beaucoup ta mère, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un enfant avec elle... Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille..."  
  
Je me sentis mal... Comme si un couteau s'enfonçait dans mon coeur... Quelle idiote j'étais ! Penser que quelqu'un m'avait attendu avec bonheur, moi, la pauvre chose comme disais si bien ma mère pendant ses périodes de lucidité ! Penser que je pourrais enfin trouver le réconfort, après avoir vécue avec une mère folle, qui me détestais, moi, le fruit de son péché, son erreur...  
  
"Quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une erreur alors ? Un objet indésirable ? Un poids dont tu veux te débarrasser ? Criais-je en jetant dans toute la pièce les objets qui pouvaient tomber sous ma main. Alors c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas de moi non plus ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Hein ? Pourquoi je...  
  
- CALME TOI !! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais te dire ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai une fille, ni combien je t'aime, alors que tu n'es là que depuis quelques heures ! Mais il faut que tu saches que ta famille n'est pas une famille ordinaire. Maintenant, tu vas devoir supporter les cabales, les tentatives d'assassinat, les disgrâces... J'ai beau être le Roi des Cours du Chaos, je ne pourrais pas te protéger... De plus, j'ai bien peur que des forces bien plus puissantes que tu ne peux l'imaginer ne veulent se jouer de toi, comme elles l'ont fait avec moi..." Il se tu.  
  
Accablée par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre, je tremblais, irrépressiblement. J'eu honte de moi... Quel triste tableau je devais offrir à mon père ! Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration :  
  
"Bon, règle numéro deux : avoir toujours l'air impeccable, même dans la pire des situations... C'est un art très difficile ! Et là, tu as pas mal de boulot devant toi !"  
  
Il rit doucement. 

"Je ne suis pas très à cheval sur les tenues vestimentaires, mais là, il va falloir changer tes vêtements ! "  
  
Et je souris.... 


	3. Chapitre Deux

Auteur : Karin

Catégorie : Je sais pas trop encore, mais y'aura sûrement du slash, z'êtes prévenus !

Rating : PG-13... Héhéhé...

Disclaimers : Le monde d'Ambre et compagnie, avec les princes et la famille royale, etc... C pas à moi, et non, je ne suis pas un génie... Par contre Nalvilin est à moi alors pas touche ! .

Note : Si quelqu'un se rappelle des couleurs portées par Merlin, qu'on me fasse signe !! J'ai carement oublié, et j'ai pas mes livres sous la main... Idem pour Luke ^^

Désolée pour le trip sur les vêtements et leurs couleurs, mais Zelazny-sama y accordait quand même une certaine importance ^^

Read and review please !

Titre : L'histoire se suit...

Chapitre 2.

Je venais de me conduire comme une idiote devant mon père. Ou plutôt comme une gamine capricieuse... Après tout, il ne me connaissait que depuis quelques heures, je ne pouvais lui demander tant... Après des années de recul, je trouve qu'il avait étonnamment bien pris la nouvelle. Se découvrir tout à coup une fille de dix-huit ans, c'est assez brutal...

Après le petit-déjeuner, mon père m'avait laissé quelques vêtements plus conventionnels pour les royaumes du Cercle d'Or, car telle était ma future destination... Je devais rendre visite à Rinaldo Premier de Kashfa, mieux connu sous le nom de Luke Reynard par mon père. Il s'agissait de son cousin et meilleur ami, bien que je dusse bien prendre garde à ne pas lui faire confiance, et surtout pas en affaires... Mon père avait été catégorique : "Ne fais jamais confiance à ce fils de pute, il est capable du pire...". J'avais cru pendant un instant qu'il plaisantait, mais son regard m'en avait vite dissuadé. Je me rappelais ensuite qu'il avait été responsable d'attentats contre mon père et contre d'autres membres de la famille royale d'Ambre moins chanceux...

A peine arrivée auprès de mon père, je devais déjà le quitter. La charge de Roi du Chaos n'est pas des plus reposantes, ni des plus faciles... A chaque instant, mon père se devait d'être vigilant, car si les luttes de succession avaient cessées à son arrivée au pouvoir, il cherchait à se détacher de l'emprise de sa mère et de son frère. Spectre m'avait bien expliqué l'histoire de mon père, et je comprenais parfaitement que sa position était particulièrement délicate, surtout pour un jeune roi des Cours du Chaos. 

J'acceptais donc de me séparer de mon père, après ces quelques heures en sa compagnie, sans même avoir pu tenir une vrai conversation avec lui. Rester auprès de lui aurait été une gêne, une faiblesse que ses nombreux adversaires se seraient empressés d'utiliser à leur profit. A l'époque, je ne savais encore que peu de choses, et encore moins me défendre... Les loups des Cours n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de moi, et encore, dans mes visions naïves et optimistes de l'époque... Je sais maintenant que la manipulation ne connaît pas de limites dans ces univers...

Les vêtements posés sur la chaise furent vite éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de vêtements à ma disposition, il m'était difficile de choisir. Je savais par Spectre que mon grand-père, Corwin d'Ambre affectionnait tout particulièrement le noir et l'argent. Je trouvais ce choix excellent, et me parais alors d'un pantalon ajusté noir, d'une chemise bouffante à jabots gris argent sous un bustier noir à arabesques vert émeraude, ma couleur préférée, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes à rabat pour parfaire ma tenue, plus pratique pour bouger et voyager que les lourdes robes élégantes ramenées par mon père grâce à sa magie.

Je commençais alors à m'ennuyer, seule dans cette pièce dont je ne pouvais pas sortir, au risque de me perdre dans le chaos... J'étais bien tentée de visiter les Passes de Merlin, mais mon père m'avait prévenue, je risquais de ne jamais retrouver mon chemin, et même de perdre la vie si je tombais dans une ombre invivable. Le ciel avait déjà changé de couleur deux fois, mais je ne savais pas très bien à quoi m'en tenir au niveau de l'écoulement du temps dans les Cours. Je décidais donc de ranger les affaires de ma chambre pour m'occuper...

On frappa à ma porte alors que venais de poser les derniers vêtements sur leur chaise d'origine. Je pensais que c'était mon père qui était de retour, et c'est ce que je cru un instant lorsque j'ouvris la porte. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi ressemblait vraiment à mon père, mais en plus âgé. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, habillé de noir et gris. La rose d'argent qu'il portait comme agrafe à sa cape ne me laissait plus aucun doute quand à son identité... J'avais devant moi le père de mon père, le prince Corwin d'Ambre.

"Oh, désolé, je pensais être dans les Passes de Merlin ici, j'ai du me tromper en traversant la mer de bulles... s'excusa-t-il.

- Non, non, fis-je. Vous êtes bien aux Passes de Merlin, je suis en quelque sorte son invitée. Entrez donc.

- Mais avec grand plaisir. Je me demande bien comment je suis arrivé jusque cette pièce. Je voulais la résidence principale des Passes de Merlin, et je me retrouve dans une des dépendances les plus éloignées..." Fit-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil mou, pendant que je m'asseyais sur une chaise.

"Mais votre visage me semble familier... 

- Et bien, c'est que nous faisons partie de la même famille...

- De la même famille... Vous savez donc qui je suis, alors que je ne peux me vanter de vous rendre la pareille ?

- Vous êtes Corwin d'Ambre, père de Merlin, roi du Chaos n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, et vous êtes ?

- Etes-vous bien installé ? Cela risque de vous surprendre...

- J'ai sûrement connu pire, ne vous en faites pas.

- Et bien, je peux me vanter d'être votre petite-fille... Nalvilin pour vous servir !"

Corwin accusa la surprise, qui ne s'afficha que quelques secondes sur son visage.

"Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça... Merlin aurait quand même pu me le dire depuis le temps... Je sais que garder les informations pour soi, c'est héréditaire, amis quand même...

- Ne soyez pas fâché contre lui, il n'a appris mon existence que depuis quelques jours... Mais je suis ravie de pouvoir vous rencontrer en chair et en os. Spectre m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Spectre ?

- La roue spectrale de Merlin.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il a conçu cette machine infernale... Oh, ne le prends pas mal Spectre si tu est dans le coin..."

Corwin poussa un soupir.

"Alors comme ça je suis grand-père... C'est fou ce que les puissances supérieures peuvent offrir comme surprises parfois... Mais dis-moi, qui est ta mère ?

- Il s'agit de Corail, fille d'Obéron et princesse de Begma, à qui l'oeil du jugement a été implanté... " Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me demander comment allait ma mère à ce moment là... Je l'avais abandonnée, dans cette ombre perdue et arrièrée, sans même lui laisser un mot lui indiquant que je ne reviendrais sans doute pas...

Mon regard avait du se voiler car j'entendis Corwin me demander si j'allais bien, quand mon père entra dans la pièce...

" J'ai pu m'absenter quelques instants... Mais Corwin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Hé bien, je venais te rendre une petite visite incognito... Tu sais bien que je ne dois pas risquer de croiser ta mère, je ne peux donc pas utiliser la voie d'Atout pour te contacter, car je pourrais tomber sur toi quand tu es avec elle...

- Oui, passons... De quoi avez vous parlé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- De ma glorieuse descendance voyons... Celle que tu m'avais cachée et qui me fait grand-père... Elle a très bon gout niveau vestimentaire pour marier les plus charmantes couleurs ensemble...

- Nalvilin, quelle était la règle numéro un ?

- Je sais bien mais c'est ton père, Mon grand-père ! Et tu voulais que je fasses quoi ? Je n'aurais même pas pu inventer une histoire qui tienne la route, je connais si peu les ombres..."

Mon père se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour chasser la lassitude qui l'envahissait.

"Très bien, mais ne refais plus jamais cette erreur. Tu donnera ta véritable identité quand tu sera capable de l'assumer... Quand à toi, Corwin, évite de venir aux Cours, même dans les Passes de Merlin... Je ne peux jamais savoir ce que ma sorcière de mère a dans la tête... Si jamais elle t'apercevais, ça serait la fin de beaucoup de choses... D'ailleurs si tu as pu arriver jusqu'ici sans problèmes, c'est que l'endroit est moins protégé que je ne le pensais... Nalvilin, il faut que tu partes immédiatement avant que quelqu'un aux Cours ne soupçone ta présence. Prends tes affaires. Quant à toi, Père, tu ferais mieux de quitter le plus rapidement possible les Cours... Je ne tiens pas à devoir te délivrer une seconde fois de la prison de ma mère, et je ne pense pas que tu tiennes à y retourner...

- Très bien, fit Corwin. Contactes-moi dès que tu es seul, j'ai quelques infos à te faire passer... Et, toi, Nalvilin, portes-toi bien jusque notre prochaine rencontre !"

Corwin sortit une carte de sa poche, un Atout. Il le fixa puis l'Atout se troubla et grandit. Juste avant de le traverser, Corwin me fit un clin d'oeil.

"Bon, tu as toutes tes affaires avec toi ? demanda mon père.

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Très bien, je contacte Luke..."

A son tour, mon père fixa l'Atout jusqu'à son agrandissement suffisant pour que nous puissions voir un homme de l'âge de mon père en en taille réelle...

"Luke, on peut venir ?

- On ?

- C'est une très longue histoire... Tu veux l'entendre ?

- Avec plaisir... Venez !"

Et Luke tendit sa main. Mon père l'attrapa en même temps qu'il pris la mienne et m'entraîna avec lui...

Fin du chapitre ^^

****************

Note au reviewers :

****

SLC : oui, j'ai reviewé ma fic, Na !! ^^

****

EDR : Voici la suite promise, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, je suis dans l'ambiance ^^ J'imagine la suite ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Karin

Catégorie : Je sais pas trop encore, mais y'aura sûrement du slash, z'êtes prévenus !

Rating : PG-13... Héhéhé...

Disclaimers : Le monde d'Ambre et compagnie, avec les princes et la famille royale, etc... C pas à moi, et non, je ne suis pas un génie... Par contre Nalvilin est à moi alors pas touche ! .

Note : Read and review please ! L'histoire se précise, j'ai relu les 5 derniers livres...^^

Titre : L'histoire se suit...

Chapitre 3.

"Qui est-ce ? demanda Luke à mon père, en me regardant.

- Je te présente Nalvilin... Quel est le courant temporel ici ? On n'est pas à Kashfa...

- Heu non, tu as raison... Je laisse mon double de la Marelle faire le roi... Tu sais ce que c'est d'être roi... Pour le courant temporel il est assez rapide par rapport au temps d'Ambre. Une journée ici, c'est à peine une heure là-bas.

- Très bien, mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps ici, repris mon père. Luke, mon vieux, je vais te demander de garder un des secrets les plus importants du moment... Il n'y a qu'à toi à qui je puisse le confier... Etant donné que tu ne peux pas te montrer en Ambre trop souvent pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons envers ton double bien pratique..."

Je vis alors une lueur dans les yeux de Luke. Mon père dû la voir aussi car il le menaça de le tuer si jamais il s'amusait à le répéter à qui que ce soit.

Alors mon père raconta l'histoire de ma vie, de ma conception forcée par la Marelle pour que mon père puisse sauver Corail à ma récente venue jusque lui grâce à Spectre. J'entendis Luke siffler à travers ses dents à plusieurs reprises. Légalement, Corail était toujours sa femme, et que par la même occasion, je me trouvais être sa belle-fille. Je crois aussi qu'il fut sincèrement touché par l'état de santé de ma mère. Mon père ne resta pas plus longtemps. A la fin de son récit, il parti immédiatement, avec à peine un 'au revoir'. Il promis cependant de prendre le plus souvent de mes nouvelles et me confiait donc à Luke, que je ne connaissais pas alors le moins du monde, dans une ombre lointaine. Je restais silencieuse, ne sachant quoi dire. Mon père m'avait bien rappelé de ne pas lui faire confiance....

"Alors, Nalvilin... Humm, il va falloir commencer par te trouver un diminutif... Tiens, au fait Merlin ne m'a pas dit ce que je devais faire de toi... J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi distrait pour les affaires des Cours... Alors... Nalvi, Nalin, Lin ?

- Et pourquoi pas Lina ?

- Pourquoi pas... Vas pour Lina ! Au fait, je suppose que tu n'as pas passé l'épreuve du Logrus ou de la Marelle, si ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas pour autant complètement sans défenses...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je suppose que si ton père t'a laissé à moi, c'est pour que je t'apprenne certaines choses sans que ni Ambre, ni les Cours ne connaissent ton existence. Ton père est encore dans une position délicate en tant que jeune roi du Chaos. Il serait malvenu que quelqu'un fasse pression sur lui par ton intermédiaire...

- Merci, mais j'avais saisi. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide." 

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui répondre par des remarques acides. Je me sentais constamment sur la défensive. Pendant de brèves heures, je m'étais sentie en sécurité auprès de mon père, et même de mon grand-père. Mais Luke était différent... Il me faisait d'avoir toujours une arrière-pensée qui me piégeait.

Je poussais un soupir. Je me sentais fatiguée tout à coup.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où se reposer dans cette mer de verdure ? Fis-je.

- Oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi !"

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche en ombre, nous arrivâmes dans un petit monde un peu plus agité... Dans une maison un peu à l'écart de la population locale, Luke me trouvait une charmante petite chambre apaisante. Je m'allongeais immédiatement sur le lit... J'étais plus épuisée nerveusement que physiquement. Changer de monde tout le temps perturbait mes repères... Je fis une brève sieste, sans rêves.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux après. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me préparer un petit quelque chose à manger, car les changements de monde, ça donne faim. Après avoir préparé un plateau-repas, je décidais d'aller manger dehors, sur la terrasse.

Ce monde avait l'air très proche de celui où j'avais vécu toute ma vie... Il faisait beau, quelques nuages paresseux se contentaient de passer au loin... Une brise légère m'apportait la température idéale pour manger... 

Je dévorais mon encas à pleines dents lorsque Luke apparu à son tour  sur la terrasse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier de lui, et pourtant... Je  n'avais pas le choix... Dans une certaine mesure je devais lui faire confiance... Mon père m'avait confié à lui... Ce qui signifiait que j'étais son invitée... Ou sa prisonnière... J'avais beau avoir grandis dans une ombre reculée, je n'étais pas complètement stupide... Le fait d'être sous sa garde lui donnait un avantage certain, non seulement vis-à-vis de mon père, mais également à mon endroit... C'était sa charge que de m'instruire quelque peu avant que je ne passe la Marelle, le seul moyen  avec le Logrus d'échapper à toute tutelle directe de n'importe quel membre de n'importe quelle famille royale... 

"Un penny pour tes pensées... Me fit Luke.

- Pardon ?

- Un penny, un sou... Pour tes pensée... M'expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, je vois... A vrai dire, si mes pensées ne regardent que moi, je peux néanmoins te dire que je n'aime pas cette situation...

- Quelle situation ?

- Le fait que je sois sous ta garde...

- Oh, fit-il dans un  rire, je vois… Pour être franc, jouer les baby-sitters ne m'amuse pas outre mesure, non plus… Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer…

- Non, je comprends…"

Je soupirais.

"Bon, puisqu'on est  d'accord, autant profiter de la situation. Tu sais nager ?

- Heu… Oui…

- Très bien, je vais t'emmener faire de la voile ! Tu sais, ton père avait un joli petit bateau sur Terre… Mais il s'en ait séparé… Je le regrette un peu, et je suis sûr que lui aussi*… Et puis ça me permettra de te montrer les bases du voyage en ombre !" Fit-il dans un sourire… 

Et quel sourire ! Un vrai sourire, chaleureux, différent de ceux qu'il avait pu me donner. Et j'ai rarement vu ce sourire depuis… Dommage.

A suivre…

* Note : J'ai pas pu résister ^^


End file.
